Berylaine's Adventures
by Lostinthestories
Summary: What would happen if Telki had a daughter, that was a dimensional problem? Well this is it! I did not create Telki, Mom did. Plus mom came up with her children's names. But the story line, is all me!
1. Here they come

Berylaine hears the knock at the door, she gets up out of her chair and approaches with caution. She takes out the dagger her mom lets her have,and by let it means have to have or mom might just ground her. Being the oldest of Erandur and the Dragon Born or Telki is not as easy as it seems, and since she is not even full grown she can't plainly open the door, no, one good hit and she might need a heal potion.

"Be careful Berylaine." Hroarah comes out of the play room ,Orindel comes out behind her,

"Yeah big sis, I still want two big sisters to annoy!".

"I will, I promise. It's probably just a merchant. Here I go." So she opens the door slowly and see's not a merchant but a woman Blonde hair and blue eyes, Nord by the looks of her,

"Is this the home of Telki?" The strange woman asks" "I'm a friend of hers from Riverwood with some odd news.".

"Um sure, I guess you can just wait right there, LITTLES POUNCE!" She yells as her siblings proceed to pounce the newcomer.

BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR

Telki wakes to hear her oldest yelling

"I'll go take a look love you stay here" Erandur said with a smile,

"Their probably just playing too loud again" He said as he went down the stairs. He came back up with a surprised look on his face.

"Love you won't believe this, you might want to get dressed and come down here." So Telki gets up, gets dressed and goes down the stairs to see what was going on, but what she saw made her laugh and laugh. Delphine on the ground held there by her younger children

"Berylaine, what did you do?"She said as laughed at her friend.

"Well, I wanted her to be still before I got you to make sure that she was telling the truth!" Berylaine said,

"Stay down you Person!" Orindel yelled, and then Hroarah agreed

"Yeah stay down!" Hroarah agreed

" Telki! Get your weird kids off me!" Delphine yelled.

"Well that's why you don't scare me!" Berylaine said with a smirk "Or you get pounced!" Berylaine laughed.

"Hroarah, Orindel! Get off of her" Telki half yelled, half laughed.

BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*BR*

My father looked down at me, with a face that told me I was in trouble, again.

"Berylaine,"He asked with a smile "How did you your brother and sister to do that on command?" At this point the newcomer was back on her feet giving me a death stare

"Now Berylaine, apologize." My mother said still half laughing.

"You know the only reason I'm not laughing like the rest of you is because I was the one who was pounced." the newcomer looked at me "And you are a pain in the butt!" then she proceeds to look at my siblings "and you two are just weird" while my brother and sister are laughing there was another knock at the door "Telki, mind if I get it?" The newcomer asks "it's probably Esbern" my mother's eyes lit up

"Why is _he_ coming _here_?" my mother asked.

"Because of something, I'll tell you later when we're all here" the newcomer replied

"Who else is coming?" my mother asked in a weird voice.

"One of the gray beards, and Paarthurnax, that's all that I know of, although I wish Esbern would just tell me why we're working with them."

" Honey," mom said to dad "Prepare for a-" then suddenly there was a loud THUMP in the front yard

"What the heck was THAT!" I asked Mom

"That my dear would be Paarthurnax." Mom answered

"Who's that?" I wondered

"An...Old friend of mine."

" DRAGON!" Orindel yelled I looked at mom as she face palmed

"Orindel," She said with a slight frustration "That one's a good dragon, his name is Paarthurnax." Then a man with the grayest beard comes up to the door

" Greetings Dragon born, and... children?" The man looked Surprised when he saw us.

"Well, isn't this a bit of a surprise?" "and yes Delphine I know I'm getting way too old for this." Another man said as he rode up. I was confused Who's Delphine? What the heck was a gray beard? How is there a good a dragon? And why are they here? Before I could ask my long list of questions the dragon began to speak.

"We are expecting a few more guests."

"Hold up," my mother began "More people? Here? Oh joy!" Then almost out of no where three men on horse back appeared the horses where black, and their cloaks where black I did not know what to make of it.

"Mom, who are they?" I asked my mother

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know I will tell you and your siblings later, go into the house."

So I did as mother told me when a man pulled me back out

"Smaller ones stay here, you are coming with me back out to where the big people are. Not too far to being one of the big people yourself are you?" I answered his question

"Four years from it sir." I answered, then the man responded

"Oh where are my manners I am Ulfric Stormcloak, and you are?" Now I was rather scared the High king himself here?

"I-I'm Berylaine, Oldest daughter of the Dragon Born Telki." when I saw where we were headed I wasn't so scared any more "Here you go Dragon Born one daughter straight from your house."

"What's going on?" I asked my mother

"I don't know, but I do know that _you_ have _something_ to do with it." The men in black robes arrived and approached mother and I "Dear Dovahkiin, We are the D.D.C, and there is a slight uh... problem."

"But first, What does D.D.C mean?"mother asked

"Dovah Dimensional Counsel, and the problem is your daughter" as the one in the front pointed at me "What did you do Berylaine?" Mother asked me

"Nothing! That I know of..." I answered

"Uh huh, some how I don't believe you" Mother said

"Enough!" the one in the front yelled "It is no ones fault except for some one neither of you know!"

"No need to yell, it was just a mother being a mother." Some one whom no one could see said

"Besides, since I am hidden no one knows but me that-" when suddenly he was muffled by some one or thing

"Oh what would mother say if she saw me doing this" that same voice said, "She will not give one reward but TWO!" the voice continued

"Be gone or be quiet!" one of the men yelled but he did not sound like a man, he sounded more like a she "Or else you stupid fool" as the figure reached for something in her cloak " your 'Mother' gets it!"

"Oh not poor sweet mother!" the unknown voice said "Ci-" then he was muffled again

"What's up with the voice?" I asked

"I don't know, and don't want to know." My mother answered.


	2. Wait What?

I looked around to try to find the person whom had spoke, but could not find the source of the voice.

"I guess I'll just be going." The voice said. "And too bad I'm already dressed up for the occasion, besides you all know you need me or else it won't work."

"Actually, we can do it without you. Since you were _NEVER_ one of us in the first place!" The woman declared.

"Yes I was!" The voice said

"Can you transform? Like the rest of us can?" She said with slight aggravation in her voice. There was no answer from, the voice.

"Transform? How can you do that? Like a werewolf or something?" My mother asked with curious look on her face.

"Well my dear Dovahkiin we three can transform into Dovah or Dragons I can show you if the head of the Counsel will allow me." She said as she looked at my mother

"Yes, show her and her daughter what we can do. While your at it with your eyes as a Dovah look for the fool whom had argued with you, Icealyn." The one in the front said. Before the woman transformed she removed her cloak. Revealing a woman Who had blonde hair blue eyes and bluish skin.

"I'm confused, why is your skin blue?" I asked without hesitation.

"Because, I am Ice. My hair is blonde for now, because it makes me look human when around other humans but it as well is blue." She answered as she transformed into a blue dragon. "Now," She continued "Show your self fool! And I may not use breath ice to reveal you!"

"No magic can reveal Ci-" the voice responded as the rest of the last word was muffled.

"You asked for it!" She yelled.

"Quick every one under my wing!" Paarthurnax yelled.

"Dovahkiin, and daughter stand near me, Shanock you go under Paarthurnax's wing!" the man who was the leader of the counsel yelled as everyone moved to where they needed to be. When Icealyn had breathed ice everyone was safe.

"There you stupid fool, you should be frozen to your spot now!" she yelled when she was finished "It's safe now." she said as turned back into a human. "There you are. Now what is your name?" She continued as everyone came out of hiding as they looked toward the house on the roof, but no one answered. "SPEAK NOW OR I KILL YOU!" She yelled

"Enough Icealyn, let me deal with him. Shanock, tell them why we are here." The leader said

"Yes Flaming one. We are here because the one called Berylaine is not supposed to be here, she's should be in another dimension." The young man said.

"Wait so I'm supposed to be as old as my Mom?" I asked

"Yes, and Your sister Hrorah is supposed to be the 14 year old, not you." He said as he looked at me.

"MEANIE! Stealing my spot as the oldest!" Hrorah said as she kicked me in the leg.

"What are you doing out of the house?!" Mom asked my sister.

"A man pulled me and Orindel out of the window. I escaped but I don't know about Orindel." She replied.

"I'm right here! And I almost had him!" Orindel came out from behind the house

"Ulfric could you please sit with my younger children?" My mother asked with a smile.

"Alright." Ulfric said.

"No, Ulfric must be out here. I will send some...Guardians to protect them." The one in the front said as he created flaming guards and sent them to the house "There that will have to do for now"

"But they might just burn the house down!" mom yelled.

"Don't worry they'll be alright, they're only true flame when in attack mode, they are in defense mode right now". The man answered

"So, now that everyone is here, It's time, we can't delay much longer!" Icealyn yelled

"Yes, Icealyn we need to open the portal." The leader said as they opened a portal

"Wait, what?" My mom said with fear in her voice.

"Mom what's going on? MOM!" I yelled. But then no one could hear me as I was pulled into the portal "Now what?" asked in the purple place then suddenly every thing went black.


	3. Hold on a second

I'm waking up, wait I fell asleep?

"You're finally awake." I heard a man say near me. "A little young to be out all by yourself aren't you?" By now I'm fully awake and I see Ulfric sitting next to me, and two strange men across from us.

"Don't call me King Ulfric." Ulfric said, but wait he's muffled how can he speak? "Just answer his question, act like you don't know me." He continued

"Uh, I guess I am, but where are we?"

"Outside of Helgen by the looks of it" He said

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR Meanwhile BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"Where did she go! Where is my daughter?" Telki asked half crying

"Well you see Berylaine is a Dovahkiin."

"W-What?!" Telki asked

"Well you see every Dovahkiin has a very unique soul, but Dovahkiin souls are created differently." Shanock said

"She does not understand yet Shanock, don't force it on her kiddo" Icealyn said

"Yeah sure you get to do what you do best and threaten spies, yet I can't do what I'm best at and explain things?" Shanock argued

"That's enough Shanock and Icealyn." The leader yelled at the two

"Yes Flaming One." They said in unison

"So where did my daughter go?" Telki asked

"Well you see she went to her own dimension, where she belongs." Shanock answered

"Okay but how did she get here if she belongs in another dimension?" Telki asked

"Well I will have to ask our fourth member who can see things like that." Shanock said with a confused face. "But I promise I will get you that answer as soon as possible". He continued

"Thank you, Shanock" Telki said

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"Helgen?" I asked

"Shut up back there!" a man yelled

"So, why are in a cart? And why are we bound?" I asked "Wait, don't answer I think I know why." I said

"Really? When they saw you, you were asleep." he said with a confused look on his face

"Well I was awake, for a little bit of it." I said. When we arrived at Helgen I looked around this where my mother was almost killed by Alduin? This place does not look like where a dragon would attack, looks more like where a Jarl would go to get drunk. Then they started calling off of a list. One of names - guy that I talked to- is Ralof, the guy who mom helps get away from Alduin. Which means that there is going to be a dragon attack right here, In a matter of minutes...


End file.
